


darling moonbeam

by sweetsindle



Series: Scenes from Hell and Heaven [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aunt and Nephew Relationships, Babysitting, Dadthello, Ella - mentioned, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to family, Gen, Gift Fic, Grelle and Will are babysitting Aster, Grelle mourns the fact that she can never have kids after she puts Aster to bed, Grelle's nickname is 'Auntie', Loss, Mey-Rin - mentioned, Othello - mentioned, Othello and Mey are having a date night!, Secret Santas, They take comfort in the fact that even if they can't have kids they have Aster, Trans Female Character, Will comforts her, Will's nickname is 'Tonton', for sushi_splushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ꜱʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴄʜɪʟᴅʀᴇɴ. ʙᴜᴛ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴅʏ ꜱʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴄᴜʀꜱᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ (ɪᴛ ꜱᴇᴇᴍᴇᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴄᴜʀꜱᴇ, ᴀɴʏᴡᴀʏ) ɪᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ. ᴛʜᴀɴᴋꜰᴜʟʟʏ, ɢʀᴇʟʟᴇ ʜᴀꜱ ᴀ ʟᴏᴠɪɴɢ ʜᴜꜱʙᴀɴᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ᴄᴏᴍꜰᴏʀᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀꜱꜱᴜʀᴀɴᴄᴇ...ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀꜱ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ɴᴇᴘʜᴇᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪɴ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜɪʟᴅ ꜱʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Grell Sutcliff, Ciel Phantomhive & William T. Spears, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Scenes from Hell and Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748728
Kudos: 13





	darling moonbeam

**Author's Note:**

> For my server's secret santa event, hosted by one of my best friends Lenee! (https://lovecoreciel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Santa was Z!!!!! AAAAAAAA I'M SO HAPPY I GOT YOU!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HON AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT!!!!!

"Oh, go to bed, you!" Grelle Spears, ne Sutcliff, chuckled softly as she lightly chucked a maroon red throw pillow to her nephew. "It's past one, and Othello is going to kill me!" 

"Since when have you cared about what Papa thinks, Auntie?" Aster asked, grinning broadly, catching the pillow in mid-air, wrapping his tiny arms around it and giving it a good squeeze. "Whatever Papa tells you, you immediately turn around and whisper ab-"

"Hey-! Hey, hey, no! Quiet, you!" She said, waving a manicured, red hand in dismissal, smiling as she padded over to Aster, and kissed him on the bridge of his nose. She took a seat on the nearby couch, giving the little reaper a look. "It's late, Mister! What are you still doing up?"

"Doing something for Raymond. He wanted me to make him a table - can't you just give me a moment, please?"

"Playing _that_ game again? Crossing Animals, or whatever? What's even the point of it?"

"Animal Crossing, Auntie! And it's hard to explain, but it's fun! Pleeeeeeeease, can I just finish this?"

"He's just a string of code, my dear; he can wait for the morning." She said, smirking as she got a /rather annoyed/ reaction from Aster. He groaned and flopped onto his belly, pushing a few buttons on his turquoise Switch Lite. "Come on! Let's go to your room - if you do, I promise we'll go to Dunkin' Donuts in the morning with Tonton. Sound good?"

"Ugh...do you promise, Auntie?" Aster asked, looking up to the woman as he shut it off, and sat upright. Grelle nodded, earning her a little smile from the boy. "Do I have to leave my Switch here? Papa makes me leave it in the living room before bed!"

"Othello makes you leave it? Why? Since when was he the strict one?"

"Oh, ever since he and Mama got together, he has! - Not as, of course..." 

"Mey sure is a stickler when it comes to rules, eh? Honestly, I didn't think of her as one at all until several months ago when she moved in with you lot!" Grelle said with a chuckle, getting up, and gently taking the younger teen by the hand, walking with him to the room she and Will had specially decorated for him once it became apparent that he'd be spending a lot of time with them - and they were more than happy to do it!

Grelle giggled softly, smiling to herself as she walked with Aster down the hall and a flight of stairs. Recollecting the excitement she and her husband had felt upon realizing just what opportunities they had, now that it was very, very apparent just how often their little nephew would be at their home.

Walking with Aster down the hall and a flight of stairs, she remembered the excitement she and her husband had felt upon realizing just what opportunities they had -

now that it was very, very apparent just how often their little nephew would be at their home.

It felt almost like forever ago since they had decorated it for him, but at the same time, it also felt like just yesterday. Painting the walls a lovely teapot blue, along with several pictures from family and work events on the walls -

some of the most notable being the Formal at the beginning of the year, and the Disney trip they had all taken - she grinned - remembering that was the first time she had met Aster's 'girlfriend,' Ella. _'What a cutie, she is. I wonder if they'll start dating some time. I would joke about it now, but I don't want to rile him up when I'm trying to put him to bed!'_

She opened the glossy white door leading into his room, where he trailed right in after her. Grelle admired the room, clearly very proud of her and her husband of what they had done with the place! Initially, they didn't have any use for it, and why would they? They had such a big house and already had rooms for other activities, like a gym and a game room, and such! - They couldn't have any kids, and they couldn't adopt, either, so what were they going to use it for?

Up until Aster, it had been used for storage. And such a shame, too! The view looking down from the vast windows looked beautiful - you could see the garden she and Will had been working on, oh-so-diligently ever since they got married and moved in together. Despite her not being one for dirt...at all it was nice to take care of something with her dearly beloved. 

Grelle ran her fingers across the top of the white wicker chair that sat in front of his desk. It was littered with all kinds of things that Aster had left at their house; he had put there intentionally, as well as some that she and Will had put there, like the markers that they had gotten him a few weeks ago, seeing that he had wanted them when they were at the art store the other day. She watched as Aster first placed his Switch on his chest of drawers before crawling into bed, cueing her to come to his side, and tuck him in. "Goodnight, my dear. I hope you have the best of dreams. I trust you can be up at 10:30 AM sharp? If we're going to go get donuts, and if you want to hang out with your uncle before he runs off to his fiftieth business meeting this weekend, you know you must wake up earlier -"

"I know, I know! I promise! See, I put my game over there, I'll be up!"

"How do I know you're not just going to get up as soon as I leave and start playing again?"

"As much as I want to build a table for a cat wearing a suit, I much rather have chocolate donuts for breakfast," Aster told her with a grin, settling into his pillows as he pulled his favorite rabbit doll up towards him, giving it a loving squeezing. 

Grelle shrugged and giggled, nodding softly. "You and me both, Mister. Now, sleep!" 

"What's all this? Tucking in Aster without me, dear?"

Grelle and Aster looked up, and in walked Will - or as Aster lovingly called him, Tonton. Usually, he'd be clad in his usual suits (or even sweater vests, depending on the day and situation) even this late, but tonight, he was in a simple button-up and a pair of slacks. 

"It's not my fault you take an eternity and a half to get off of those stupid video calls with you and the other high ups! Aster has a bedtime!"

"Since when do you care that he has one? You normally don't even follow it-"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Grelle hissed, earning several rounds of giggles from Aster, who was now holding his rabbit on his lap, watching the two older reapers bicker. She sighed and shook her head before getting up - and kissing Aster on the cheek, heading to the door soon after. "I'm going to go get ready for bed! Goodnight, Aster!" 

"Goodnight, Auntie!"

As Grelle left the room, Will took a seat on the edge of Aster's bed and raised an eyebrow, smiling at him. "Did you put your game away?"

"Yes. Did Mama call you about it, or something? I know for a fact Papa probably forgot - especially because he gets rather nervous before dates - even though it's been a while since they started dating?" Aster said, chuckling with a shrug. "When you first started dating Auntie, were you nervous?"

"Was I nervous?"

"Yes. Where you? I imagine their terrifying. I mean, I suppose I've been on some, with my ex-fiancee, I don't think those counted. They never felt like dates, more like I had to, so I did. If that makes sense?"

"Mhm..." Will put one knee over the other and rubbed his chin with his pointer finger and thumb, thinking to himself for a second before responding. "If I'm honest, I have to admit I was. You see, your Auntie is the most gorgeous lady I've ever laid eyes on.. I don't know how I worked up the nerve to ask her out, let alone propose. I doubted she'd ever want to marry someone like me. But here we are! I plan to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You do, Tonton? I think that's wonderful...my old Mother always used to tell my big brother and I that she and Father were going to stay together forever, no matter what. I hope they're doing alright. Do you think they are?"

Will gave Aster a sympathetic look, and taking a deep breath, leaned over, and hugged the child. "I think so. Do you?"

"Mhm-hm. At least I hope they are...They deserve to be. Just like how you and Auntie are, and Papa and Mama. I want everyone to be happy!"

"That's very kind of you, Aster. I know in the past I may have seemed cold, or maybe even irritated or annoyed at you, but I promise I have never been. Everything that's happened - I promise nothing is your fault. Alright?"

Tears welled up in the little reaper's gold and green eyes. "Thank you...I love you, Tonton..." he mumbled softly, his eyes now shimmering like emeralds as he looked up to his uncle, quickly returning the hug. 

"I love you too, Star." Will nodded, barely above a whisper. 

* * *

"Grelle, my dear, whatever is the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"I know you. Something's wrong. What is it? You know I can't help you if you don't tell me!"

"William, I said it's _nothing_. Now _please,_ leave me be."

Upon hearing his wife uncharacteristically call him 'William,' Will was now definitely beyond sure that something was bothering her. He gave Grelle a strange look, clearly concerned as he took a seat next to his dear as she squeezed a sequenced, red pillow that was usually lying on the couch. 

Taking ahold of her hand and holding it, he sighed. "Please...I want to help you, my dear. Can you tell me what's on your mind?"

For several seconds, Grelle just sat there; her head turned away from him for a bit before finally giving in and facing her husband. "I...God, I...I don't want to irritate you..."

"What on earth could possibly be bothering you so horribly that would irritate me?"

"I don't know...I'm...I've just been thinking a lot, recently, that's all." She told him, quietly, tears simmering on her lids, clearly about to cry. "I'm just so upset...We can't have kids, Will."

The very thing Grelle had said, the very fact, hung in the air like a thick fog. 

No matter what Will could possibly say or do, or even Grelle for that matter, could change this fact. The pain that surrounded it was absolutely agonizing. It ached to the very core. Ever since they had met, Grelle always told him how much she desperately wanted a child - she still did, all the time. He always caught her looking at baby magazines, going to shops that sold things for babies and children, the works - it was just so obvious she wanted this, but...they couldn't have any. And it broke them. 

The two sat together, in silence. It hurt so, so badly. It wasn't fair, but neither was life. What could they possibly even do? As far as Grelle Spears was concerned? Nothing.

She started to cry, and buried her face in her hands, trembling from the hurt. William let out a weary sigh, wishing that there was something - ANYTHING, to alleviate her pain. His wife didn't deserve this. He hated her cries - they broke his heart - no, SHATTERED. 

Will turned to his wife, and held her close, gently rocking her back and forth as her cries turned into quiet, pained sobs. She eventually wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder, shaking as she wept. "Let it all out, my darling..." he mumbled quietly, stroking the back of her head. "I know it hurts..."

"It's just NOT FAIR! Why must we go through this?! I-It's not fair that Othello gets to have a child and w-we can not...?!"

"...I know how you feel..."

"What did he do to deserve Aster? What did he do to deserve that happiness?! He's always been to b-bloody wrapped up in his s-stupid work to ever have time for him!"

"I..."

"I'm so angry! I...I just...Gah, why did I have to be so nasty to him the first d-day I saw him, with Othello when they were in the courtyard during lunch? I-I...I'm so stupid!" 

"Grelle, my dear..."

"I don't care! He...ugh..." She groaned, shaking as she tried to control her sobs, sitting up and awkwardly wiped away a few tears as many, many more fell. "Everything j-just hurts..."

"I know, and I understand why. I often feel the same hurt and frustration you do. I see how much you want this, and I want it as well." Will said, taking the chance to rub her back, helping her calm down a considerable amount. "Life...sometimes it's not the best, and sometimes we just...what I'm trying to say is...I know how hard it is for you, and I feel your pain. It's horrible, and I hate it - you hate it too! But sometimes, there's just nothing we can do, and we just have to be alright with that. We can't have kids, it sucks, but that's just how it is. It's hard, but it what it is. And even if we can't have kids, remember that we're blessed with that wonderful nephew of ours. If Othello hadn't adopted him, we wouldn't get to ever see him in this light. What we have with him is so, so special, and I'm positively ecstatic to have such a wonderful child in our life. We get to have him every week! Once a month he's here for an entire weekend! Isn't that amazing? And don't get me wrong, my dear, you're right to cry and to feel unhappy, and please, be my guest and feel that way because I do too. But along with that, make sure to acknowledge what we do have - what we're blessed with. You know, not every aunt and uncle are able to have a relationship as wonderful as this with their nephews."

Grelle sat there for a second, letting all of Will's words sink in. At first, she was furious, but then she froze. It was true, everything he said. She knew it was, and...yes, it did hurt, and yes, it ached, and she was angry but at the same time...he was so, so right. 

They were blessed. At least she got to see him as often as she did. At least she got to have the relationship she had with him. She found herself smiling slightly, remembering when she and Aster finally started acting civil around each other, after such a rocky start. God, she couldn't possibly express just how HORRIBLE she felt about the way she first acted around him!

She still remembered the first, genuine hug he had ever given her. It was the first time she genuinely thought he was adorable. Before that, he was just a face connected to An, and that was something she didn't want to recollect, not even in the slightest. Aster had apologized for being so nasty the last few weeks and gave her a real apology - something she hadn't expected...and didn't think she deserved at all...but it meant the world.

After that, rather than immediately avoiding him when she came to Othello's house to hang out, she made it a point to talk to him, and from there, their relationship had grown - she was _ecstatic._

Grelle nodded, squeezing Will's hand with a smile, clearly now very, very happy. Still sad of course, but...just bursting with joy at her realization, thanks to Will's words. Yes, they would never be able to have children and it was horrible and it hurt more than words could possibly ever say...but they had an absolutely wonderful relationship with their nephew. And Mrs. Spears wouldn't trade that for the world.

She leaned over, and gave Will a peck on the lips before getting up to go to bed, a new pep in her step. - _Tomorrow was another day!_


End file.
